Snow White and the Huntsman
Snow White and the Huntsman is a 2012 British/American fantasy film based on the German fairy tale "Snow White" compiled by the Brothers Grimm. Plot Snow White is the Princess of Tabor, daughter of King Magnus and Queen Eleanor. After his wife's death, King Magnus marries the beautiful Ravenna after rescuing her from the Dark Army, an invading force of glass soldiers. Ravenna, who is in fact a powerful sorceress and the Dark Army's master, kills Magnus on their wedding night after noting that men like him exploit the beauty of women and discard them. As Ravenna usurps control of the entire kingdom, Duke Hammond escapes the castle with his son William, but is unable to rescue Snow White, who is captured by Ravenna's brother Finn. Snow White is then locked away in the north tower of the castle. Tabor is left in ruins under Ravenna's rule as she periodically drains the youth from young women in order to maintain a spell once cast by her mother which allows her to keep her beauty. When Snow White comes of age, Ravenna learns from her Magic Mirror that Snow White is destined to destroy her unless Ravenna consumes the young girl's heart, which will make her immortal. Ravenna orders Finn to bring her Snow White, but she escapes into the Dark Forest, where Ravenna has no power. Eric the Huntsman, a widower who has survived the Dark Forest, is brought to Ravenna, who orders him to lead Finn in pursuit of Snow White. In exchange, she promises to revive his deceased wife, Sarah. Duke Hammond learns that Snow White is alive and has fled into the Dark Forest. William, Snow White's childhood friend, later infiltrates Finn's band as a bowman to find her. The Huntsman tracks down Snow White in the Dark Forest but refuses to hand her over until he knows Ravenna will keep her word. When Finn admits that Ravenna cannot resurrect the dead, the Huntsman helps Snow White to escape, promising to escort her to Duke Hammond's castle in exchange for a reward of gold. The two leave the Dark Forest, escape the troll and pass through a fishing village where all the women have disfigured themselves in order to escape Ravenna, and where he learns Snow White's true identity. He then leaves her in the care of the women but returns when he sees the village being burned down by Finn's men. Snow White and the Huntsman eventually meet a band of dwarves — Beith, Muir, Quert, Coll, Duir, Gort, Nion, and Gus. Muir discovers that Snow White is the only person who can defeat Ravenna and end her reign. As they travel through a fairy sanctuary, the group is attacked by Finn's men, resulting in Gus' death. The Huntsman kills Finn after learning he abetted in the murder of his wife. William reveals himself and helps defeat the soldiers before joining the others in their journey to Hammond's castle. Ravenna disguises herself as William and tempts Snow White into eating a poisoned apple, but is forced to flee when the Huntsman and William discover her. William kisses Snow White — whom he believes to be dead — without seeing that she has shed a solitary tear. She is taken to Hammond's castle. As she lies in repose, the Huntsman professes his regret for not saving Snow White, who reminds him of his wife, and kisses her, breaking the spell; she awakens after a second tear has fallen. Snow White then takes command of the Duke's army and leads them into battle against Ravenna. The Dwarves infiltrate Tabor through the sewers and open the gates, which allows the Duke's army to invade the castle. Snow White confronts Ravenna, but is overpowered. Ravenna is about to kill Snow White and consume her heart when she uses one of the moves Eric taught her on Ravenna and successfully kills her in the end, telling her that she cannot have her heart. Duke Hammond's army is victorious. The kingdom is once again in order and peace as Snow White becomes Queen and in the end, Snow White and Eric share meaningful glances, indicating a possible romantic end for Snow White and the Huntsman Eric. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Snow White ** Raffey Cassidy as young Snow White * Charlize Theron as Queen Ravenna, Snow White's stepmother ** Izzy Meikle-Small as young Ravenna * Chris Hemsworth as Eric the Huntsman * Sam Claflin as William, son of Duke Hammond ** Xavier Atkins as young William * Lily Cole as Greta, a young woman who befriends Snow White * Sam Spruell as Finn, Ravenna's brother and enforcer ** Elliot Reeve as young Finn * Vincent Regan as Duke Hammond, William's father * Noah Huntley as King Magnus, Snow White's father * Liberty Ross as Queen Eleanor, Snow White's mother * Christopher Obi as the voice of the Magic Mirror * Rachael Stirling as Anna * Hattie Gotobed as Lily * Greg Hicks as Black Knight General * Peter Ferdinando as Black Knight * Anastasia Hille as Ravenna's mother ; The Dwarves The Dwarves were played by actors who had their faces digitally transmuted onto small bodies. This caused a protest from the Little People of AmericaDwarfs threaten '100-midget march' over Snow White and the Huntsman film, Guy Adams, The Independent (UK), Thursday 07 June 2012, despite the fact that the Dwarves were played by British actors. * Ian McShane as Beith, the leader of the Dwarves. * Bob Hoskins as Muir, the blind, elder Dwarf, who possesses the powers of premonition. * Johnny Harris as Quert, Muir's son. * Toby Jones as Coll, Duir's brother. * Eddie Marsan as Duir, Coll's brother. * Ray Winstone as Gort, an ill-tempered Dwarf. * Nick Frost as Nion, Beith's right-hand man. * Brian Gleeson as Gus, the youngest of the Dwarves, who develops a bond with Snow White. Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films